Chaotix Christmas story
by mormar1
Summary: Merry Cristmas! So this is a story about the Chaotix and it is not a Yaoi it is a family/friend story.


Chaotix Christmas story

Espio and Charmy were putting up the decorations on the Christmas tree that Espio somehow acquired...but he never told Vector or Charmy how he got it...so anyway, so Vector was finishing some paper work before the Chaotix closed up for Christmas. Vector just finished and walked out to see Espio helping Charmy put the star on the top of the tree, Vector smiled he loved seeing Espio and Charmy happy, he walked over to them and stood behind Espio.

" The tree looks good, you two did a good job. "

Espio turned around and smiled up at Vector.

" Well the tree wasn't easy to get and the new decorations were even harder to get but it was worth it. "

" Yeah...also how did you get the tree? "

Espio looked away but was still smiling, and then turned around.

" That's for me to know and you to find out. "

" Well...as long as you didn't steal them it's ok... "

Espio looked away again, and then hugged Vector.

" You are an amazing big brother, you know that right... "

Vector hugged back.

" Is this your way of telling me that you stole it ? "

Espio looked up at Vector.

" Well...it wasn't stolen just...borrowed... "

" Well you better give it back at the end of Christmas... "

" I will, I will... "

Vector still had his arm around Espio and Espio was still close to Vector. They both just stood and watched Charmy run around happily until…

'RING RING'

" Vector you better get the phone it may be a client. "

" But we are closed... "

" Fine I'll get it... "

Espio ran over to the phone and picked it up.

" Hello this is the Chaotix Detective Agency how can we help you... "

The person on the other end of the phone was Vanilla, and she said that she wanted to invite Vector over for dinner, but not Espio or Charmy...you see Vanilla had a fear of Espio...she was afraid of him because he was a ninja, and she knew what ninjas do, they kill do she had a fear of Espio, she liked Charmy but she thought the he was misbehaved and messy and thought that he needed discipline and needed to learn some manners...But she liked Vector, ALOT, so basically she loved Vector but Vector didn't like her, he thought that she was strange and psychopathic, so basically he didn't like her at all...So she asked to speak to Vector and try and convince him to come over to dinner, Espio knew that Vector didn't like her so he decided to see what Vector wanted to do.

" Ok, I'll go see if he is free... "

So Espio put the phone down and ran over to Vector.

" Who was it Espio? "

" It was Vanilla, she was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner... Should I tell her a lie, like we are about to go on a mission? "

Vector thought for a moment and nodded.

" Tell her that we are going on a mission... "

Espio ran back to the phone with Vector following behind him, Espio picked up the phone.

" Hello Vanilla, I'm sorry but Vector can't come for dinner. "

' Why can't he come? '

" because we are about to go on a mission. "

' how long will it take you, couldn't he come after the mission? '

" well we may not be back for a bit, we may even not be back till tomorrow... "

Vector could hear the whole conversation between Espio and Vanilla and he was impressed by how Espio could lie on the spot.

' Well...I guess I will ask another time... '

" Ok, well bye. "

Espio then quickly hung up and turned to Vector.

" Espio you are the best brother EVER! "

Vector then pulled Espio into a hug and Espio smiled and hugged back.

" You are welcome. "

" I want to spend Christmas with my family and not Vanilla... "

Vector then let Espio go and looked at the clock.

" It's time for Charmy to go to bed now and then we can put our presents to him under the tree... "

Espio nodded and they went to the living room were Charmy was putting 2 presents under the tree, Vector walked over to the bee.

" What are you doing Charmy? "

Charmy spun around to see his two big brothers.

" I'm just putting your presents under the tree... "

Espio then walked over to Charmy and picked him up and hugged him.

" You didn't need to get me and Vec anything didn't we say that... "

" I know you two said I didn't but I had to get something for my big brothers! "

Charmy then hugged Espio and Espio hugged back, Vector felt left out so he wrapped his arms around Espio and Charmy and hugged them, they all hugged for a few minutes and then let go. Espio took Charmy up to his room and Charmy got ready for bed, Vector on the other hand was putting the present he got for Charmy and the present he got for Espio under the tree, he then went to Charmy's room and saw Espio tuck Charmy in bed and then kiss him on the head.

" Goodnight Charmy, and remember and get me and Vector up in the morning before you open your presents, ok. "

Charmy nodded.

" Goodnight Espio. "

Vector then walked over and kissed Charmy on the head like Espio.

" Goodnight Charmy. "

" Goodnight Vector. "

And then Espio and Vector left the room and went back to the living room, Espio then got the presents that he got for Charmy and Vector and put them under the tree, and Vector did the same. After looking at the presents and the tree they decided to go to bed.

~~~~~~~ Next morning ~~~~~~~

" IT'S CHRISTMAS! "

Charmy ran through Vector's bedroom door and started jumping up and down on the croc.

" Charmy...it's 11:00 in the morning... "

Espio then came in.

" Charmy...why are you jumping on Vector? "

" Because he won't get up! Please can you help me get him up Espio? "

Espio smiled evilly and walked over to Vector, he then sat on the side of Vector's bed and then put his head next to Vector's, and he then said.

" Vector~ I'm making chocolate chip pancakes~ "

Vector then sprung up on the bed.

" OK! I'll have 30! "

Charmy started laughing and fell on the bed crying with laughter, Espio started laughing as well, and Espio then hugged Vector and Charmy.

" Good morning Vector and Merry Christmas both of you "

Espio hugged them tighter, and Vector then said.

" Sooooo...we're not having chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast? "

Espio and Charmy just looked at him and then Charmy looked at Espio, Espio just smiled.

" Ok I'll make you chocolate chip pancakes after we open out presents "

Charmy then remembered why he came to get Vector and he grabbed Vector and Espio's arms and pulled them to the living room.

The rest of the day was filled with them opening there presents and thanking each other for what they got and Espio making chocolate chip pancakes for Vector and Charmy.

Vector: The Chaotix Detective Agency would like to wish you a Merry Christmas.

Espio: And a happy New Year.

Charmy: And remember to be good or Santa won't come to your house XD

Vector, Espio, Charmy: BYE!


End file.
